Passions inconscientes
by flapymoon
Summary: A la rentrée de la 7ème et dernière année, Hermione a envie de découvrir le vrai Draco Malefoy, celui que personne ne connaît. Ca tombe bien, car ils sont tous les deux amenés à se voir régulièrement.... R&R! Chapitre 8 après beaucoup d'attente
1. Le défi

Titre : Passions inconscientes  
  
Disclamer : c bon c bon aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient ils appartiennent à JK Rowling qui prend un malin plaisir à nous faire attendre..  
  
Résumé : ben c une fic principalement sur la relation Dr/Herm quand ils arrivent à leur 7ène année à Poudlard, parce que je sais que Draco n'est pas méchant il a toujours été influencé par son entourage. Mais il est assez grand maintenant pour faire la part des choses. c ma 1ère fic j'attends bcp vos reviews !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le défi  
  
Hermione Granger arriva à la gare où le Poudlard Express l'emmènerait pour la dernière fois à Poudlard, du moins en tant qu'étudiante. En effet, elle avait très envie de devenir professeur dans cette école qu'elle aimait par- dessus tout. Mais professeur de quoi, elle ne savait pas encore, elle était douée dans toutes les matières. Elle retrouva ses meilleurs amis devant le train : « Harry !! Ron !! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras Harry et Ron qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours, tellement ils avaient traversé d'épreuves ensemble.  
  
« Bien sur que tu nous as aussi terriblement manqué » dit Harry, toujours les cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux verts étincelants. Il était heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Je suis content que tu viennes cette année, même si ça sert pas à grand- chose vu que tu connais tout le programme » dit Ron en se moquant. En effet, Hermione avait déjà étudié de très près ses nouveaux livres, et comptait bien réussir haut la main tous ses NEWTs. Ils s'embarquèrent dans ce train à la fois très enthousiastes mais aussi mélancoliques. Cependant, ils avaient tellement hâte d'être à l'école que Harry, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à parler joyeusement de l'année à venir et de ses réjouissances. Bien sur, Harry et Ron parlaient principalement Quidditch, le sport favori ; Ron était maintenant au poste de Poursuiveur et s'était beaucoup entraîné cet été. Harry demeurait le favori de son équipe pour ses exploits en tant qu'attrapeur. Pendant ce temps, Hermione les regardait en se souvenant des six années qu'ils avaient partagé et toutes les aventures qui les avaient rapprochés. En parlant de Quidditch, Hermione remarquait qu'ils n'avaient pas véritablement changé ; évidemment, leurs physiques étaient bien différents à présent : Harry avait beaucoup grandi et était très mince, ses cheveux toujours très bruns et mal coiffés. Ron était plus grand qu'Harry mais pas aussi mince ; son poste de Poursuiveur avait bien sculpté son corps et Hermione le trouvait plutôt séduisant. Elle se souvenait des moments, à partir de sa quatrième année où elle s'était demandée si l'un des deux était fait pour elle. Mais après mure réflexion sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard, elle ne retenait que l'amitié. Elle ne cherchait pas de relation amoureuse. Ses camarades de chambre parlaient beaucoup des garçons, comme Parvati ou Lavender, et elle avouait aimer participer à ces conversations, mais ne craquait sur aucun. Ses amis avaient beau lui suggérer d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un, elle n'avait pas envie, et pensait que c'était mieux comme ça. De plus, elle préférait travailler et rester en tête de classe plutôt mais de toutes façons, la question ne se posait pas car elle n'avait personne en tête. Elle aimait ses amis, son école ; c'est tout ce qui lui importait.  
  
Bien sur, il y avait certains élèves qui l'agaçaient profondément ; c'était le cas de quelques Serpentard, dont le pire ennemi de Harry, Draco Malefoy. Elle avait aussi des raisons personnelles de lui en vouloir ; il ne cessait de la traiter de Sang de Bourbe, une distinction raciale du à son ascendance moldue. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Hermione n'y prêtait plus attention. En grandissant, elle s'était rendue compte que Malefoy avait tellement été influencé par son père, un Mangemort, qu'elle ne le considérait pas responsable de tous ses actes. Mais ça, elle n'en a jamais parlé avec Ron et Harry, ils étaient persuadés que ce n'était qu'une brute nuisible.  
  
Et quand on parle du loup. Draco venait de surgir avec ses gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle, pantins sans cervelle. Tous les ans, c'était le même cirque : il venait les provoquer dans leur compartiment.  
  
« Dégage Malefoy on en a marre de tes jeux de gamin » lança tout de suite Harry, apparemment lassé des interruptions de Malefoy  
  
« Alors on se prélasse tranquille en compagnie de votre Sang de Bourbe ? je voulais juste vous prévenir, mon père nous a acheté des Nimbus 5000 pour l'équipe de Quidditch. adieu la coupe ! » rétorqua-t-il de son air narquois habituel.  
  
Mais plus personne ne faisait attention à ses remarques. « Bonne chance Potter » et il repartit l'air déçu de ne pas avoir déclenché un conflit. « Au fait Hermione, tu sais qui va être le Préfet en Chef cette année ? » demanda Ron. Hermione était tellement heureuse d'avoir reçu son badge de Préfet en Chef qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment demandé qui était le garçon nommé. « Avec un peu de chance, ce sera ce bouffon de Malefoy » dit Harry. « Rogue l'a sûrement fortement recommandé ».  
  
Et il n'avait pas tort ; en effet, en arrivant au château, Dumbledore annonça les noms des deux nommés sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.  
  
« Quelle poisse, ça pouvait pas être pire » dit Hermione d'un air dégoûté. Ses amis approuvaient et la plaignaient beaucoup, car en tant que Préfet en Chef, elle allait devoir partager des quartiers avec Malefoy. Cependant, elle se trouva surprise de penser que finalement, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était un garçon complexe et voulait percer la coquille et mieux le connaître. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Malgré son physique frôlant la perfection, elle n'avait pas d'arrière pensée à son égard ; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était connaître le vrai Draco, et pas celui qu'il essayait de montrer à tout le monde. Elle voulait tenter l'expérience de l'apprivoiser. Elle aimait ce défi qu'elle se lançait à elle-même. Elle savait que c'était une tâche loin d'être aisée.  
  
Elle fut amenée en compagnie de Malefoy par le professeur McGonagall dans leur nouvelle salle commune, après leur réunion d'information. C'était immense et très chaleureux, avec une grande cheminée où un feu les accueillait. Il y avait deux chambres et une salle de bains, avec une baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine, des robinets dorés et des serviettes à l'effigie des deux maisons que représentaient les deux élus. Hermione était émerveillée. Draco attendit la sortie de McGonagall pour s'attaquer à Hermione  
  
« Oublie pas que t'as l'interdiction de ramener tes petits chiens de Potter et Weasel ici, Sang de Bourbe. Mais essaye, je me ferais un plaisir de les signaler à Rogue. »  
  
« Ca ne marche pas avec moi Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mal dans ta peau que tu dois te venger sur des gens bien. On en a plus qu'assez de tes conneries à longueur de temps et on avait espéré que ta mentalité aurait changé en 6 ans, mais on était trop optimistes. Il est temps que tu deviennes social, surtout aux vues des tâches communes qui nous attendent. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Grandis un peu et je m'en porterais mieux » Hermione rétorqua. Elle n'avait pas un ton furieux mais plutôt calme. Elle voulait montrer que clairement, se disputer ne l'intéressait plus.  
  
« C'est ça Granger, tu te crois la plus maline. Tu es seulement jalouse ; je suis irrésistible et toutes les filles sont à mes pieds, et toi tu attends désespéramment un geste d'un de tes petits toutous.» Il s'en alla ainsi dans sa chambre.  
  
Il était vraiment à côté de la plaque. Peut-être qu'elle avait été dure avec lui, il lui avait répondu tellement précipitamment et sans conviction. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans sa somptueuse baignoire et lança une formule magique pour que les bulles et les parfums se répandent sur l'eau. Elle s'allongea dans son bain et laissa relâcher tous ses muscles. Elle ne voulait penser à rien. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette discussion avec Malefoy. Il était beau, et il le savait. Il dégageait un charme très puissant. Si seulement il était moins têtu et acharné. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais c'était la difficulté qui motivait Hermione et tôt ou tard, elle aiderait Malefoy à dégager sa vraie personnalité. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
  
Alors comment vous trouvez ?? vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait devenir plus intime dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'ai tout de suite besoin de vos commentaires et critiques !! je dois savoir si c'est la peine de continuer !! pleeeeeeeeeeeeez reviewer !!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	2. La remise en question

Merci pour vos reviews !! Elles m'ont beaucoup touché ! surtout toi Fumseck ! Voici le 2e chapitre et si vous continuez à être gentils, il y en aura d'autres !!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Remise en question  
  
Draco s'allongea sur son lit et entendit le bain couler. Il était fatigué mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Et si elle avait raison. Tout d'un coup le doute l'envahit. Il était vrai qu'il passait son temps à empoisonner la vie des autres, mais il ne se souvenait plus comment tout ça avait commencé. C'était sûrement un jeu au début et puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il agissait systématiquement de la sorte. Et par-dessus tout, il ne prenait plus de plaisir à rabaisser les autres. Il le faisait toujours pour rester fidèle à lui-même et puis, pourquoi changer maintenant ? Ses amis le regarderaient différemment. Ses amis ? Il était loin d'être fier de ses amis. Deux gros écervelés qui le suivaient partout et acceptaient tout ce qu'il lui disait, et une flopée de filles qui se traînaient à ses pieds car il était considéré comme le chef des Serpentard, vu aussi sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et pourtant, aucune de ces personnes ne l'intéressait. « Vivement la fin de l'année » dit-il à haute voix.  
  
Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe telle qu'Hermione avait probablement raison. Peut-être qu'il essaiera d'être plus gentil avec elle puisque de toute évidence la provocation ne marchait pas. Et même s'il voulait changer maintenant, montrer qu'il peut être agréable, c' était trop tard. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, avait déjà de grands projets pour lui, pour poursuivre l'?uvre de son maître Voldemort. Il savait que s'il refusait, il serait banni de sa famille mais d'un autre côté, il n'a pas envie de se battre pour une cause injuste. Que faire alors ? Il ne voulait pas chercher de solution. Il avait encore le temps de réfléchir. Et il s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Ron et Harry avaient sale mine : en effet, ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils commençaient par 2h de potion avec leur professeur détesté, Rogue. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le donjon et commencèrent à s'installer. Rogue arriva lui aussi peu après et commença à leur expliquer le programme de cette année et sur lequel ils seraient testés pour leurs NEWTs. Particulièrement, ils devraient savoir préparer le Veritaserum, la potion de vérité. Rogue décida d'attaquer tout de suite cette potion avec ses élèves.  
  
« Draco, Granger, ensemble, vous montrerez l'exemple à vos petites camarades. » dit Rogue en pointant son doigt sur Hermione. Elle n'était pas ravie mais ça faisait partie de ses nouveaux devoirs en tant que Préfet en Chef. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant toute la préparation de la potion. A la fin des deux heures, chacun alla donner sa potion à Rogue.  
  
« Nous les testerons dans une semaine, car il faut qu'elles mûrissent lors d'un soir de pleine lune » dit Rogue lorsque les élèves se préparaient à sortir de la classe. Ron était plutôt excité par cette potion, ce qui était étonnant par rapport à d'habitude. « Herm, tu vas demander quoi à Malefoy une fois qu'il aura bu sa potion ? Allez quelque chose pour qu'il se ridiculise ! Peut-être qu'il nous révélera sa tactique de Quidditch ! » « Je sais pas encore ce que je vais lui demander mais sûrement pas ça » répondit sèchement Hermione. Ses amis avaient l'air étonné. « Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? N'oublie pas la façon dont il te traite !! Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'amadouer !! C'est un cas désespéré ! » s'exclama Ron, soufflé par la remarque de Hermione. « S'il est comme ça, c'est de la faute de ses parents. Ils l'ont trop influencé ! Tu crois que tu serais le même si ton père t'avais répété toute ta vie qu'il fallait tuer ceux qui n'étaient pas de lignée pure ??! » « Peut-être pas, mais Sirius lui a échappé à l'influence de sa famille ! Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien ! » cria Harry. « Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le même contexte. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas Malefoy plus que vous, mais j'essaye de comprendre comment il en est arrivé là, c'est tout ».  
  
Ce fut la fin de la discussion. Mais Ron et Harry étaient toujours étonnés de sa réaction. Surtout elle, une des personnes les plus visées. Mais ils n'y firent plus allusion. Ils se disaient qu'elle réagissait comme ça car elle le voyait souvent maintenant et elle essayait de faire en sorte que ça se passe le mieux entre eux.  
  
En rentrant dans ses quartiers le soir épuisée, Hermione tomba dans son lit. Elle entendit les pas de Draco s'approcher de sa chambre, s'éloigner puis revenir. Il entra d'un air décidé « Bonne nuit Hermione » et il referma la porte. Hermione était estomaqué ; il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui en disant ces mots si simples mais si inattendus. « Bonne nuit Draco » répondit-elle à travers la porte. Finalement, elle trouvait ça amusant, comme une sorte de jeu. Et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, un petit sourire s'était hissé sur ses lèvres.  
  
C'était au tour de Draco de tester la baignoire. Quel bonheur. se disait- il. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait amené à parler à sa « colocataire ». Et même, l'appeler Hermione ?? Mais il n'était pas gêné, plutôt fier de lui. Il se disait que finalement, quelque chose dans la présence d'Hermione l'attirait. Pour une fois, il avait envie de se prêter au jeu, de lui parler mais toujours avec beaucoup de confiance en lui pour ne lui montrer aucune faiblesse. Il commençait même à se demander quelle question allait-il lui poser lors du test de leur potion. Il s'en délectait à l'avance. Il repensait à son visage, son expression d'étonnement quand il lui avait parlé. Il n'avait jamais remarqué sa beauté naturelle. Oui, elle avait bien changé depuis leur première rencontre. C'était quasiment une femme à présent. Son visage était plus harmonieux, ses cheveux tombaient régulièrement et semblaient si doux. Il avait beau se détester en cet instant en pensant à Hermione, curieusement il vivait un moment où il était le moins étranger à lui-même. Savoir qu'Hermione était là, juste à côté, lui faisait chaud au c?ur. Malgré le froid et la distance qui les séparaient, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien entouré. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne se mettait pas sur la défensive avec elle ; il voulait juste se montrer comme il était mais toujours avec une barrière ; il devait mettre en avant une grosse confiance en soi, un air sûr et décidé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que comme Hermione, il imaginait ses échanges avec elle comme une forme de jeu où celui qui hésiterait le moins gagnerait.  
  
Le lendemain matin, en la croisant dans la salle de bains, « Bonjour Hermione, ça va ? » dit Draco toujours aussi sûr de lui. « Bonjour Draco. Ca va très bien, et toi ? » répondit Hermione du même ton.  
  
Et ça continua ainsi toute la semaine. En rentrant, ils parlaient de leurs journées mais de façon très formelle. Aucun des deux n'osait aborder un sujet autre que l'école ou alors plus intime. Non pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas, mais ça voulait dire d'une part qu'ils se dévoileraient, en perdant en quelque sorte une manche, et d'autre part, ils ne savaient pas comment se parler autrement. Ils étaient maintenant voisins dans tous les cours que les Serpentard et les Griffondor avaient en commun, ce qui maintenait leur relation de « voisin » en dehors de cours. Pour Hermione, c'était plutôt une réussite dans le défi qu'elle s'était lancée. Il était différent avec elle qu'avec les autres, et c'était signe de progrès. Mais il restait beaucoup de travail. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. En tous cas, elle était sur la bonne voie.  
  
Mais à présent, elle avait des motivations supplémentaires ; alors qu'avant elle s'était lancée un défi sur ses capacités, l'attitude de Draco l'intéressait réellement. Elle pensait souvent à lui et à son physique frôlant la perfection, la douceur de ses yeux bleu gris. Elle se forçait de le considérer comme un élève normal, presque objet d'une étude, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Non, elle le voyait autrement. A présent, peu en importait le prix : elle voulait le connaître. Sa personnalité, ses envies, ses qualités insoupçonnées. Et la potion de Rogue l'aiderait. Le lendemain, elle la testerait à ses côtés. Elle espérait de tout c?ur qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans sa fabrication.  
  
Alors ?? ça mérite un autre chapitre ? Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	3. La potion de vérité

Whaouuu !! Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop cool ! Avant de vous laisser lire ce 3ème chapitre, j'aimerais spécialement répondre à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé !  
  
Did : tu étais peut-être le premier à reviewer et ça m'a bien encouragé ! Merci !  
  
Watery 136 : Merci à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite  
  
Sophie : T'inquiète je continue, mais seulement si tu lis la suite !  
  
Malicia : Merci pour m'avoir fait signalé cette petite erreur ! G corrigé grâce à toi !  
  
Cyngathi : Ouah même avec du copier coller, ça a du te prendre du temps ! Tu pouvais difficilement mieux t'exprimer ! Et voici la suite !  
  
So : C la même personne que Sophie ? Si oui, continue à reviewer, et si non, merci et continue à reviewer !  
  
Et enfin Fumseck : ta fic est trop bien, et ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes la mienne ! J'ai beaucoup de temps en ce moment (vive les vacances) et n'hésite pas à m'écrire ! Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel âge tu as parce que ta bio n'en dit pas beaucoup et c'est dommage !  
  
Bon sinon comme vous me l'avez tous si gentiment demandé, voici les résultats de la potion !!  
  
Chapitre 3 : la potion de vérité  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours de potion ce matin là, Draco était nerveux. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi demander à Hermione. Bien sûr, beaucoup de questions lui avaient traversé la tête, et il aimerait toutes lui poser. Malheureusement, il ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps pour un interrogatoire. Tant pis se disait-il, il lui demanderait un truc banal sans intérêt. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il lui avait posé telle ou telle question.  
  
Hermione, elle, était sure de sa question. Elle avait étudié et connaissait par c?ur toutes les propriétés de cette potion, il n'y avait aucun risque couru. Par contre, elle avait peur de la question qu'il lui poserait. Elle avait en même temps un sentiment de pouvoir par rapport à lui et un sentiment d'infériorité ; s'il était malin, elle pouvait trahir sa position par rapport à lui. De toutes façons, elle avait sûrement moins à cacher que lui.  
  
Au contraire, Draco n'avait pas pensé aux questions auxquelles il aurait à répondre. C'était évident dans sa tête qu'Hermione ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à lui, elle lui demanderait sans doute quelque chose de peu intéressant histoire de voir que la potion marchait. Et pourtant, il était bien loin de la vérité. Hermione n'allait pas laisser une telle chance qui lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent.  
  
« Préparez-vous » dit Rogue en arrivant, avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. « Vos potions ont mûri la nuit dernière, il est temps de passer au test. Je dois vous prévenir qu'à la moindre erreur dans sa fabrication, de lourds effets secondaires s'en ressentiraient. très rapidement » continuait-il en lançant un petit sourire méchant vers Neville qui ne réussissait jamais ses potions correctement. « Venez chercher vos potions par groupe. Sachez que je vous ai fait préparer une potion peu puissante. Vous ne disposerez qu'au maximum de cinq minutes. Vous devez probablement savoir que sous l'effet de la potion, vous oublierez instantanément votre interrogatoire. Commencez » finit Rogue en observant tous ses élèves.  
  
« Bon, dit Hermione, on commence par qui ? » « Honneur aux filles » dit Draco, en espérant qu'ainsi il aurait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il avala alors quelques gouttes de la potion. Peu après, il se sentait différent, presque euphorique. C'était une sensation de pure joie, il avait envie de partager ses secrets avec tout le monde, il se sentait libre, sans rien à cacher. « Tu es prêt ? » dit Hermione, concerné par le visage radieux et relâché qu'affichait Draco. « Prêt à quoi ? je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que je me sens bien. » « Draco, pourrais-tu .. Aaahhh Neville !! » cria Hermione en se retournant vers son camarade de Griffondor. Il était devenu méconnaissable, affreux ; il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et criait quand les autres essayaient de le calmer. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ; c'était le moment ou jamais. L'agitation autour lui permettrait de parler avec Draco sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la scène ; il était resté sans bouger à la fixer profondément. C'était le moment parfait car non seulement il allait se révéler devant elle sans protester, mais ce serait aussi le plus honnêtement possible.  
  
« Heuu Draco. j'aimerais que tu te décrives toi-même, ta personnalité, tes envies au moment présent ». Quand elle disait moment présent, elle voulait parler de son humeur générale en ce moment, s'il était heureux ou malheureux. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien formulé mais elle était tellement tendue à l'idée de lui demander que finalement ce n'était pas si mal.  
  
« Je suis beau, musclé, intelligent et irrésistible » commença Draco, l'air rieur.  
  
« Allez arrête. T'aurais pu le dire tout de suite que la potion n'avait pas marché. Tu fais trop gamin là » soupira Hermione. Elle était horriblement déçue d'avoir d'une part raté la potion, mais en plus elle s'était totalement ridiculisée devant Draco. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Elle avait tellement honte. Elle avait complètement perdu son assurance face à lui et était désormais en position de faiblesse.  
  
« . mais je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer comme je le voudrais. Je n'aime pas ma vie ; je n'ai pas d'amis sur lesquels je puisse compter, ni de parents affectueux. Je suis méchant avec les autres. Je ne veux plus faire le méchant. Je veux être un garçon ordinaire. J'en ai marre ! Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenu, je ne veux pas laisser mon père décider à ma place !! »  
  
Et ben. se disait Hermione. Elle s'en doutait, mais pas à ce point ! Et pendant un instant elle s'imaginait à sa place, et elle se disait qu'elle ne réalisait pas assez sa chance d'être si bien entourée. Elle aimait particulièrement sa sincérité en cet instant, son coup de gueule qui faisait briller ses yeux, sa conviction. Elle avait raison ; au fond de lui, c'était un type bien. Mais tout était loin de s'arranger. Elle voulait l'aider ; il lui inspirait beaucoup de confiance dans son élan. Confiante et confidente, car elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il éprouvait. Ca donnait une Hermione une force supplémentaire. Mais il restait quelques secondes et il ne semblait pas avoir fini ;  
  
« Et mon envie au moment présent, murmura-t-il d'une voix douche, c'est de toucher ta peau, de passer ma main dans tes cheveux, et de.. » et il s'arrêta, cligna des yeux et poursuivit : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ?? Ah oui la potion de vérité. bon à mon tour. Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec ça. »  
  
Son ton de voix avait changé et redevenait habituel, moqueur, narcissique. Il avait été honnête, mais pas assez longtemps. Son visage la brûlait ; elle avait rougi à ce que venait de lui dire Draco. C'était maintenant à son tour, et penser qu'elle serait à sa merci ne la rassurait pas beaucoup ; cependant, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas se révéler autant qu'il venait de le faire. Et sur ce point, elle avait bien tort.. Elle but la potion et se retrouva dans un état euphorique qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ah oui ça lui revenait maintenant, un état un peu comme celui qu'elle voyait chez les moldus après avoir bu de l'alcool. Elle se sentait honteuse d'éprouver ça mais ça lui procurait une telle sensation de bonheur, elle ne pouvait pas résister. Petit à petit, elle ne se souvenait plus ce qu'elle faisait ici. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était de l'agitation autour et un jeune homme très mignon devant elle. Draco.  
  
« Hermione. heum. dis-moi. » il s'interrompit. « Dis-moi ce que tu penses de moi » dit-il fermement. Il avait bien fait attention que personne aux alentours ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé poser cette question mais après tout, elle ne se souviendrait de rien après.  
  
« Je pense que tu es un garçon très prétentieux et avide de lui-même » dit franchement Hermione. Ca commençait mal. « Mais je sais que malgré tes moqueries perpétuelles et ta méchanceté, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Si seulement tu pouvais changer un peu et arrêter toutes ces gamineries. Tu es intelligent pourtant. J'aimerais tant que tu t'ouvres plus aux autres. Que tu t'ouvres plus à moi. » ses yeux s'illuminaient. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, sinon tu vas le regretter toute ta vie » Draco était incroyablement touché par ces mots. Il voulait s'ouvrir à elle, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La potion faisait toujours effet mais il lui restait peu de temps. Il se risqua à poser une autre question :  
  
« Est-ce que je te laisse indifférente ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout bas  
  
« J'aimerais que ce soit le cas » répondit Hermione. « Seulement,. » et d'un seul coup elle sentait sa bonne humeur s'arracher d'elle et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco, sans aucun souvenir des dernières minutes qui s'étaient passées. Draco la regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part, mais quoi ? En voyant sa tête, elle commença à sourire. Il avait une expression assez hilarante.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?? » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te dire mais en tous cas quelque chose me dit que la potion n'a pas fait effet assez longtemps ! » répondit Hermione, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. En effet, c'était trop court, et Draco se sentait ridicule. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quoi que ce soit venant de ta part pourrait m'intéresser ? » continua-t-il. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Après que Neville ait été amené à l'infirmerie, Rogue poursuivit son cours. Hermione et Draco restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et qu'ils se séparent pour aller déjeuner.  
  
Pendant le déjeuner, à la table des Griffondor, les 7èmes années racontaient leur expérience avec le Véritasérum. Harry et Ron s'étaient mis ensemble ; ainsi, Harry avait appris que Ron avait des vues sur une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Cependant, Harry a su, comme avec le sort de l'Imperius, échapper à l'emprise du sérum et Ron n'avait rien pu en tirer. Ca n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance puisque de toutes façons, ils se disaient tout. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, encore rêveuse : « Alors Herm, comment ça s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy ?? » Les autres élèves de la table se tournèrent tous vers Hermione, impatients de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. « Oh, je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi il était aussi méchant avec nous » mentit un peu Hermione. Après tout, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. « Et alors ?? Tu aurais pu me demander à moi, je t'aurais dit qu'il était méchant parce qu'il n'avait pas de cervelle, que c'est dans sa nature un point c'est tout » dit Ron. « Non, il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de se comporter ainsi et qu'il voulait changer » répondit Hermione. « Heuu sans t'offenser Hermione, t'es sure de pas t'être trompé dans les ingrédients ? Ca paraît trop surréaliste ton histoire. » dit Ron. « Je me suis déjà trompée, Ron ?? » « Mmm c'est vrai excuse-moi » répondit Ron, tout gêné.  
  
Ils changèrent vite de conversation et commencèrent à parler du prochain match de Quidditch, Griffondor contre Serpentard. Tant mieux se disait Hermione. Elle n'avait pas envie d'argumenter. C'était son affaire à elle, et ce ne serait pas maintenant que ses amis changeraient d'avis sur Draco.  
  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il sur la table des Serpentard et vit Draco entouré de son fan club féminin habituel. Son regard croisa très brièvement le sien, et sans le vouloir elle se mit à sourire. Ginny, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, avait observé en silence toute la scène, ainsi que la conversation qui la précédait. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Hermione.  
  
Alors ?? Contents des questions et de leurs réponses ? Continuez à reviewer, le prochain chapitre, si vous le voulez, est pour très bientôt !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Mise au point

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé les questions/réponses peut-être trop courtes, et voici la suite ! Quelques réponses à ceux qui m'ont reviewé :  
  
Lullule : merci beaucoup et t'inquiète je continue ! C'est carrément mieux que de lire tous ces bouquins pour la rentrée !  
  
Lady Malfoy : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop ironique ; j'ai lu ta fic et j'espère faire de mon mieux.  
  
Pounkska : merci beaucoup tu avais l'air motivée pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !  
  
So : donc c'était quelqu'un d'autre ! désolée mais j'étais pas sure. En tous cas merci beaucoup ça m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer !  
  
Varda : Concis et précis, comme j'aime ! merci  
  
Drusilla02 : Je suis contente que tu aies surmonté ta flemme rien que pour m'écrire ! La suite, tu l'auras !  
  
granger : Merci et ta hâte va être satisfaite j'espère !  
  
Fumseck : toujours aussi sympa ! Oui si j'y pense je ferais des commentaires plus longs sur ta fic c'est une bonne idée ! Merci !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Mise au point  
  
Après cette aventure de la potion de Rogue, les choses avaient repris leur cours normal pour Hermione et les 7ème années. Malgré les derniers mots que Draco avaient prononcé d'une voix si sincère et qui l'avaient fait frémir un instant, il était toujours égal à lui-même, s'adressait à elle avec son sourire suffisant et sûr de lui. Après tout, pourquoi ce cours aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit entre eux ? Et finalement, ça convenait assez bien à Hermione. Elle ne se faisait plus constamment provoquer et ils ne se parlaient que très peu et formellement. Elle était frustrée de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit à Draco pendant son emprise de la potion et pourtant elle se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle avait eue, et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur ; elle savait que ce sentiment pouvait lui faire révéler n'importe quoi. Mais ça ne devait pas être très important, se disait-elle, sinon Draco agirait différemment à présent. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas la guerre, pour Hermione c'était déjà un gros progrès dont il ne fallait espérer guère plus.  
  
Ce soir-là, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à ses amis dans la tour des Griffondor. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle constata qu'ils n'étaient pas là ; ils devaient être à leurs derniers entraînements de Quidditch avant le match Griffondor-Serpentard qui allait avoir lieu la semaine suivante. Elle ne trouva que Ginny qui l'accueillit chaleureusement :  
  
« Salut Hermione ! Tu fais quoi de beau, tu rends visite à tes vieux copains restés dans cette tour ? Oui Ron et Harry sont partis s'entraîner. Mais tu peux rester ici avec moi si tu veux ! »  
  
Ginny avait juste un an de moins que Hermione, Harry et son frère Ron. Mais c'était une jeune fille déjà très mûre pour son âge et c'était une très bonne amie d'Hermione. Pas vraiment sa « meilleure amie » car Hermione n'en avait pas ; elle aimait beaucoup ses copines mais préférait souvent la compagnie des garçons, notamment ses deux meilleurs amis, bien sûr. Elle avait confiance en Ginny et pouvait certainement lui dire beaucoup de choses.  
  
« Oui je reste, je vais peut-être aussi les attendre un peu » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Alors je voudrais pas être trop brusque mais j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Draco quelques fois dans la Grande Salle et comment tu essayais de le défendre ; tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, mais pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Tu le détestais n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Ginny.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai, mais en grandissant je me suis simplement rendue compte qu'il avait aussi ses problèmes et que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi facile pour lui tous les jours que pour nous » répondit calmement Hermione, d'un ton posé.  
  
« Et tu n'oses pas trop en parler à Harry et Ron non ? Tu sais que quoi que tu dises, ils ne changeront pas d'avis ? » Ginny était trop forte pour deviner les intentions des gens et il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Tu sais bien comment ils réagiraient. Ils sont bornés sur ce sujet. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait la moindre importance. J'essaie juste d'éprouver un peu de tolérance, c'est tout. »  
  
« Oui, je te comprends je crois. Malgré son mauvais caractère, on ne peut pas nier qu'il est très mignon. Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, mais il a vraiment un physique de rêve. » dit Ginny d'un air innocent. En réalité, elle voulait un peu tirer les vers du nez d'Hermione.  
  
« Je regretterais sûrement un jour de l'avoir dit, mais c'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu. » dit Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. « Si tu répètes ça à Ron ou Harry, je vais me faire incendier »  
  
« Ca reste entre nous, mais c'est pas une nouveauté ; toutes les filles pensent pareils » répondit Ginny.  
  
« On travaille très dur toute l'année, on peut bien avoir d'autres distractions » dit Hermione en riant. Après tout regarder et apprécier l'apparence de Draco ne l'engageait à rien. Les garçons font bien la même chose !  
  
« Et sinon. tu es sure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre entre Draco et toi ? Allez tu peux bien me dire. » demanda Ginny. Le sérieux se lisait sur son visage.  
  
« Franchement, non » dit très honnêtement Hermione, « c'est vrai qu'il est physiquement attirant, mais rien de plus en ce qui me concerne. Je ne suis pas intéressée ».  
  
Ginny savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Les garçons étaient toujours dehors alors Hermione promit à Ginny de revenir plus tard les voir et retourna dans sa salle commune.  
  
En effet, Hermione n'avait pas menti ; à part de l'attirance physique, elle ne ressentait rien pour Draco. Dans un sens, elle en était réjouie mais dans un autre, elle avait envie d'éprouver un sentiment plus fort. Elle repensait à sa conversation, ce qui l'amena à faire le point sur sa vie sentimentale peu riche. En 4ème année, il y avait eu Krum de Durmstang qui était tombé amoureux d'elle. Au début, elle avait cru ressentir la même chose pour lui, mais elle réalisa qu'il ne comptait pas plus que lui, et décida de rester amie avec lui. L'année dernière, elle était sortie brièvement avec Ron, croyant chacun de leur côté être amoureux ; mais ils sont vite redevenus amis, et encore meilleurs qu'avant être sortis ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un garçon tout près d'elle mais pourtant elle avait l'impression de connaître cette sensation. Cette nuit, dans son lit, à demi endormie, son imagination lui jouait des tours comme tous les mois ; elle se voyait dans la pénombre, nue, allongée et son corps entièrement en contact avec un bel homme au torse nu et musclé. Elle ne voyait pas son visage et fermait ses yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment présent. Elle devinait au toucher chaque endroit du corps de l'inconnu et des vagues de chaleur l'envahissaient. Elle se sentait complètement abandonné à lui mais aussi protégée. Elle était consciente de ses pseudo rêves et n'en avait pas honte, car elle savait très bien que c'était le coup des hormones ; et pourtant, dans ces moments-là, elle avait terriblement envie que ça se passe en réalité.  
  
« Bon, il faut que je me calme » se dit Hermione. Elle pensait à Draco qui se trouvait juste à côté et qui avait sûrement les mêmes formes que son inconnu. Elle savait distinguer l'amour du désir, bien que n'ayant jamais éprouvé ses sentiments, du moins vers une personne qu'elle connaissait.  
  
« Peut-être que j'éprouve du désir pour Draco » se dit Hermione. « Il est beau et il a de l'expérience. Son côté méchant et rebelle est assez séduisant » admit-elle. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles étaient folles de lui. Seulement, elle considérait qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles ; ces filles là se faisaient contrôler par leurs désirs. Elle avait une arme en plus ; elle savait qu'ils étaient inévitables mais pouvait les maîtriser. Sa conscience avait toujours le dessus et s'il espérait quoi que ce soit d'elle, il faudrait qu'il s'accroche.  
  
En somme, tout était bien clair dans la tête d'Hermione : s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, il se passerait quelque chose. Autrement, elle ne cherchait rien ; ça lui était plutôt égal en ce moment. Quelle que soit l'issue, elle ne serait pas malheureuse.  
  
De l'autre côté, Draco, qui revenait épuisé de son entraînement tardif, pensait à peu près la même chose ; il ne serait pas contre mais n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Si c'était du sexe qu'il voulait, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts. Mais il trouvait ça amusant de côtoyer Hermione de son air macho et sûr de lui, et n'avait simplement pas envie de s'arrêter. Il verrait bien là où ça le mène. 


	5. Break dance

Oula je commence à comprendre les gens qui n'ont pas toujours le temps d'updater leurs fics ! C'est pas facile ! Mais ça me fait plaisir alors voici un nouveau chapitre ! C'est le bal annuel à thème, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !  
  
Remerciements tout d'abord :  
  
Chris : Merci beaucoup ! Oui moi aussi j'ai fait le tour d'autres fics et harry potter c'est assez nouveau pour moi aussi ! J'en ai lu pas mal de Gundam Wing dont j'ai vu tous les épisodes et j'ai les mangas chez moi ; mais j'aime pas vraiment le yaoi et yen a un peu trop dans ces fics, mais pas toutes heureusement !  
  
Lady Malfoy : merci et bonne continuation à toi aussi. Tu m'as l'air un peu mystérieuse mais ça doit être fait exprès.  
  
Lullule : je prends ça comme un compliment ! Oui c'est vrai mes chapitres sont peut-être un peu courts mais je vais essayer de les rallonger un peu !  
  
Pounkska : Merci, et non je ne lâche pas ! Je pars vendredi en vacances une semaine et si je n'ai pas fini ma fic avant, je continue dès que je rentre ! En attendant, j'essaye d'écrire un chapitre par jour.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Break Dance  
  
On était déjà en hiver à Poudlard. Pfff. que le temps passait vite se disait Hermione ; elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de quitter l'école et essayait au maximum de profiter de sa dernière année. Cependant, elle se réjouissait de l'évènement à venir : le bal annuel qui réunissait toute l'école à partir de la quatrième année. Chaque année, le thème était différent. L'année d'avant, ils avaient du faire appel à leur magie pour se fournir les tenues et coiffures les plus extravagantes possibles. Cette année, la grande surprise était qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée du thème. Ils ne sauraient que le soir même en arrivant dans la Grande Salle ! Dumbledore leur avait juste dit une chose : de s'habiller en tenue de soirée moldue, mais des tenues « tendance » avait-il dit ! La plupart des élèves savaient à peine s'habiller correctement en moldu, mais alors « tendance », ça les dépassait complètement ! Hermione, elle, n'avait aucun problème avec les tenues moldus. « Ca doit être parce que je suis une Sang de Bourbe » disait-elle en riant à Harry et Ron le matin du bal. « Tais toi ! On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre d'insulte » s'exclama Ron d'un air indigné. « C'est bon du calme, c'était juste pour rire. Oulala que vous êtes nerveux aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« Ben. c'est notre dernier bal et non seulement on veut pas avoir l'air ridicule mais on a invité personne encore ! » répondit Harry l'air gêné.  
  
« Mais vous écoutez vraiment rien vous deux ! Dumbledore a spécifié qu'il ne fallait inviter personne et y aller seul. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que ce sera ! Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous habillerai en parfaits jeune moldus allant faire la fête ! » dit Hermione, totalement réjouie par l'événement de la soirée.  
  
Après le dîner, Hermione monta vite dans sa chambre et se prépara. Elle mit une jupe droite et fendue qui allait jusqu'à un peu plus haut que ses genoux et un top très moulant qui révélait ses formes sans ambiguïté. Elle lissa ses cheveux et se couvrit de paillettes. Elle n'aimait pas trop en général bien s'habiller, mais ce soir, c'était spécial ; elle se sentait confiante et dans son élément. Le maquillage n'était pas trop son truc non plus, mais elle se maquilla un minimum sur les yeux, et se mit du gloss sur les lèvres. Avant de se rendre à la soirée surprise, elle passa dans la tour des Griffondor pour voir ses amies Parvati et Lavender qui avaient un mal fou à se décider sur leurs tenues. Ensuite, comme promis, elle passa voir Harry et Ron.  
  
« Ah te voilà. T'es sure qu'on doit mettre ça ? » dit Ron en train de se regarder dans la glace d'un air dégoûté. Il était habillé avec classe ; pantalon et chaussures de soirée, et chemise assortie qui lui allait comme un gant.  
  
« Allez déboutonne le haut tu vas étouffer là » et elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Ron. « Parfait ! La fille de Serdaigle n'a qu'à bien se tenir » dit Hermione. Elle remarqua que Ron rougissait un peu. Harry était aussi très beau et stylé, mais il manquait un petit truc ; Hermione lui passa du gel dans les cheveux. Il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille mais pas n'importe comment ; c'était fait exprès.  
  
« Merci Hermione, et au fait, tu es ravissante ce soir » la complimenta Harry. « Moi je suis trop content qu'on ait pas eu à se prendre la tête pour trouver une cavalière » dit Ron.  
  
Ils descendirent tous dans la Grande Salle. De loin, elle avait l'air sombre mais ils entendaient déjà une musique entraînante mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendue avant.  
  
« Ca ressemble. » dit Hermione, « aux musiques qu'ils passent dans les boîtes de nuit ».  
  
Effectivement, quand tous les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ; les tables des maisons avaient disparu et à la place des bars étaient installés. En haut, de nombreux jets de lumière se baladaient sur la piste. Ca venait sûrement de projecteurs mais on ne les voyait pas.  
  
« Whao !! On s'y croirait vraiment !! » dit Hermione à ses amis, toute excitée.  
  
« C'est quoi une boîte de nuit ? On peut mettre des choses dedans ? » dit Ron complètement à la masse.  
  
« C'est ça une boîte de nuit mon vieux. On arrive, on danse, et celui qui met la musique s'appelle un DJ. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? » lui expliqua Harry en se tournant. Il fut surpris tout à coup : « Ah Lee c'est toi le DJ ! Je suis content de te voir ! C'est gentil d'être revenu ! »  
  
Lee Jordan avait déjà quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant. Il commentait les matchs de Quidditch et était doué pour motiver la foule. « Et ouais pour vous ce soir, c'est moi qui met l'ambiance ! » dit Lee dans son micro. Tout le monde était arrivé et était un peu effrayé par l'atmosphère et la musique, mais Hermione se sentait très à l'aise. Elle était déjà allée dans des discothèques avec ses amis moldus pendant les vacances. Le professeur McGonagall arriva et pria tout le monde de danser. Ils allèrent tous sur la piste sans grande conviction dans un premier temps, mais ne voulaient plus la quitter au bout d'un moment. Hermione dansait aux côtés de Harry et Ron sur des airs de RnB quand elle aperçut Draco se mêler à la foule. Contrairement aux autres garçons (sauf Ron et Harry), il n'avait commis aucune faute de goût et était habillé très classe, avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un effet « piquant ». Et il avait compris le truc des boutons de chemise. Mais avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu l'observer en détail, quelques filles l'avaient déjà abordé. Et puis, peu importe, elle était là, elle s'amusait ; elle n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de lui. Les fumigènes les enveloppaient et le strombo les amusait beaucoup avec ses effets de lumière. Même Ron était charmé, et il n'était pas le seul.  
  
« Attention attention élèves de Poudlard ce soir est une soirée exceptionnelle en compagnie de votre hôte DJ Lee ! Est-ce que vous êtes choooooo ? » cria Lee dans son micro « Ouaiiiiiiiis !!!! » s'exclamèrent tous les élèves absorbés par l'ambiance. « Ce soir vous êtes seuls, mais plus pour longtemps !! » Et brusquement la salle se remplit de mousse qui les recouvrait tous entièrement. Ils ne voyaient plus rien mais continuaient de danser. « Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu !! Vous allez marcher dans la mousse et la première personne que vous toucherez sera votre partenaire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, un sort vous empêchera de toucher une personne du même sexe !! Je peux même vous dire que cette mousse n'est pas comme les autres, elle vous amènera forcément vers une personne que vous appréciez !! Je vous expliquerais plus tard à quoi votre partenaire servira mais en attendant, foncez !! ». Les élèves marchaient à l'aveuglette sous le rythme effréné d'un son techno-trance. Ron se cogna vite contre quelqu'un et il espérait que ce soit la fille de Serdaigle.. Son souhait fut exaucé et il en était très heureux. Hermione avait préféré rester danser là où elle était. Elle attendait que son partenaire vienne à elle. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule nue. Elle se retourna et vit Draco qui paraissait aussi étonné qu'elle. « C'est quoi ces conneries de mousse magique ? Ils veulent absolument former des couples dans cette école ou quoi ? » dit Hermione bien distinctement. « Hey, je suis pas plus heureux que toi ! J'aurais préféré me retrouver avec personne plutôt qu'avec toi ! Mais bon un prof a du prendre pitié de toi et m'obliger à te trouver ! » dit Draco en se moquant. « Je trouve que pour quelqu'un méprisant les moldus, tu leur ressembles beaucoup ce soir. On dirait vraiment l'un des leurs ! » dit Hermione d'un ton provocateur. « Très drôle. Je me plie au thème de la soirée et contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, je corresponds parfaitement à l'exigence de ce bal. A ce que je vois, ma tenue est réussie. Je prends donc cette remarque comme un compliment » dit très calmement Draco. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Elle s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Il avait eu le dernier mot et elle s'était laissée faire. Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça ! En tout cas, il avait le sens de la répartie pensa-t-elle.  
  
Peu à peu la mousse disparaissait et avait un peu mouillé tout le monde, mais elle séchait très vite. En attendant, Hermione avait eu le temps d'apprécier la chemise mouillée de Draco qui lui collait à la peau et révélait son corps d'athlète. Les genres de musique s'enchaînaient ; exténuée, Hermione prit place à côté de Harry au bar et but sa Bièraubeurre. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Ron danser avec sa belle Serdaigle et Hermione avoua à Harry qu'elle espérait fortement que cette histoire de partenaire ne la ferait pas rester avec Draco toute la soirée. Harry la plaignait vivement. Enfin, la musique changea de rythme et devenait moins « agressive », mais toujours bien rythmée. Lee prit de nouveau le micro :  
  
« Ce soir vous êtes les vedettes ! Les profs vous regardent et sont près à donner des points aux plus créatifs !! Sur ces airs de hip-hop, n'hésitez pas à vous déchaîner et enchaîner les figures à deux !! » Bien que l'idée de devoir danser avec Draco devant tout le monde ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, Hermione se leva et retourna sur la piste, prête à se lancer alors qu'elle sentait les basses de la musique se répercuter sur elle ; la musique s'incorporait en elle et elle ne pouvait plus résister à son appel. Un très grand cercle s'était déjà formé sur la piste et les couples se succédaient au milieu. Les profs étaient motivés et donnaient des points à ceux qui se débrouillaient pas mal ; Hermione ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de rire face aux pauvres élèves décontenancés par les gens autour et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Draco était juste devant elle mais ne l'avait pas remarquée ; elle le poussa au milieu en avançant et ils se retrouvèrent alors seuls au centre. Sans aucune peur, Hermione s'élança et les élèves autour étaient charmés par sa prestation. Ils applaudissaient et l'encourageait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende comme un élan d'enthousiasme de leur part ; elle se tourna et vit Draco exécuter des figures acrobatiques comme des saltos ou véritablement des figures de break dance. Il connaissait un peu ce genre de danse mais la plupart des figures étaient instinctives ; il s'imaginait flotter sur son balai en plein match en train de se battre pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Hermione était abasourdie par les prouesses de Draco ainsi que les professeurs. Ils restèrent ainsi au milieu beaucoup plus de temps que les autres. Lorsque la musique changea, McGonagall et Snape s'approchèrent d'eux, ravis, et donnèrent chacun 30 points pour chacune des maisons. Parallèlement, Draco avait été ébloui par le sens du rythme d'Hermione qui se déhanchait devant lui. A une certaine époque, il était persuadé que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une fille coincée qui ne pensait qu'à travailler, mais ce soir il était agréablement surpris de sa bonne humeur qui se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'elle dansait. De son côté, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était doué dans beaucoup de domaines.  
  
« Heyyy Poudlard !! Désolée de vous annoncer ça mais la soirée est presque terminée ! Mais avant tout les garçons, invitez votre cavalière pour au moins une danse ! » dit Lee qui ne semblait pas du tout fatigué. La musique s'adoucit alors et les couples commencèrent à se rapprocher. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout ça et aurait préféré commencer à danser avec Harry ou n'importe qui, mais Draco avança vers elle et prit sa main. Une lumière bleue tamisée éclairait à présent la salle. Hermione restait tout de même à distance de Draco, même en dansant. « Allez ne fais pas comme les enfants de 10 ans qui osent à peine se toucher en dansant un slow » murmura Draco à son oreille. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit fermement par la taille, pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir mais il était trop tard ; elle était blottie contre lui, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise car ça lui rappelait fortement ses pseudos rêves. D'un autre côté, elle avait un aperçu de la réalité qu'elle souhaitait connaître ; et rien que ce bref aperçu était plus intense que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle avait bien sûr déjà dansé ainsi avec plusieurs garçons en discothèque mais jamais aussi près, et ces garçons étaient loin d'égaler la stature de Draco et son charme ravageur. Ils étaient si rapprochés que Draco parvenait à sentir son parfum qu'elle avait pourtant mis en très petite quantité. Il la tenait bien et ne comptait pas la lâcher pour l'instant. Finalement, la musique baissa et un autre slow prit place. Draco mourrait d'envie de rester avec elle mais ne voulait pas non plus lui faire croire qu'il aimait ça. Il se sépara donc d'elle et partit de la salle. Hermione avait bien compris son petit manège ; il n'avait rien dit de toute la chanson et avait senti son c?ur s'accélérer vers la fin de celle-ci. Elle n'était pas dupée par son départ et de plus, s'il s'en fichait vraiment, il aurait invité une autre fille à danser. Le jeu entre eux tournait maintenant à son avantage et elle s'en délectait à l'avance.  
  
Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Je l'ai fait plus long que les autres. Je sais que parler du bal n'est pas très original mais j'espère l'avoir bien tourné. Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Le match

Bon apparemment le chapitre de la boîte de nuit vous a plu ! Merci à tout le monde de reviewer plusieurs fois ! J'aimerais tant que d'autres gens s'y mettent aussi. Je dois dire qu'au départ j'étais partie pour faire que 2 chapitres mais bon j'aime bien faire durer le plaisir !  
  
Drusilla02 : oui merci et j'espère que tu aimerais la tournure que prennent les choses entre eux.  
  
Fumseck : Et oui mon idée dès que j'ai voulu faire cette fic c'était qu'Hermione ait l'avantage et qu'elle joue un peu avec Draco avant de se lancer. Alors oui elle marque des points mais pas autant qu'elle voudrait !! Au fait jtai envoyé un mail tu l'as reçu ?  
  
Soffie : Merci nouvelle revieweuse je suis contente que ça te plaise voici le nouveau chapitre comme attendu !  
  
Pounkska : merci fidèle pounkska pour ta review, tu as l'air de plus en plus motivée à lire mes chapitres ! Je dois dire que le dernier c'était moi- même celui que je préférais. J'espère que tu aimerais celui-ci mais ya pas de raison !!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le match  
  
Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Hermione affichait un grand sourire de satisfaction par rapport à la veille. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir conquis le grand tombeur de ces dames et maintenant, elle avait décidé qu'elle s'amuserait un peu avec lui. Bien sûr, elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à le faire vraiment souffrir comme lui le faisait régulièrement avec ses conquêtes. Elle se demandait souvent si elle n'était pas amoureuse, mais réflexion faite, c'était toujours non ; que de l'attirance. Ca la rendait plus libre de jouer. Dans le bruit des discussions autour de la table, Ginny se pencha vers Hermione pour que personne n'entende et lui dit :  
  
« J'ai bien vu comment tu dansais avec Malefoy hier. Je crois que t'as un ticket ma vieille. Et comment il est parti sans se retourner. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
  
« Ahh petite curieuse tu es très observatrice ! T'emballes pas pour le ticket. Mais si c'est le cas, je peux t'assurer que va être marrant » dit Hermione tout excitée.  
  
« En tous cas, tu me racontes ! Et toi alors tu vas le suivre ? »  
  
« Mais oui jte raconte tout ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais s'il s'avance, je crois que je me prendrais au jeu. Et puis j'aviserais. »  
  
Hermione n'avait pas envie de prévoir des plans à l'avance. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit intéressé alors elle ne tenterait rien avant d'en avoir la confirmation, et puis effectivement, elle verrait au moment présent. Elle aimait être surprise.  
  
« Oui mais même s'il le mérite, ne joue pas trop avec lui si tu n'éprouves rien pour lui. Même envers lui, ce serait vraiment méchant. » demanda Ginny pour s'assurer de l'honnêteté d'Hermione.  
  
« T'inquiète pas, je ne me vengerai pas sur lui au nom de toutes les petites Serpentard qu'il a laissé tomber. Je m'arrêterai quand il sera temps. »  
  
Et elle quitta la table pour se préparer à aller en cours. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Harry et Ron ; ils étaient trop occupés à réviser leurs tactiques de Quidditch pour le match qui se déroulerait dans deux jours contre l'équipe de Draco. D'ailleurs, Draco semblait très distrait en cours, sûrement à cause de ce match. Comme chaque année, son honneur était en jeu, surtout depuis qu'il était capitaine.  
  
Enfin, le jour du match arriva. C'était le pire temps qu'on puisse imaginer ; pluie à flots, vent très fort et de la grêle de temps en temps. Pendant que les spectateurs s'installaient dans les gradins, Harry faisait son briefing à son équipe. Ils étaient tous très stressés ; c'était leur dernière occasion de flanquer une dérouillée à ces maudits Serpentard ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre. De son côté, Draco racontait la même chose à son équipe. Ils entrèrent enfin sur le terrain en se lançant des regards aussi noirs que le ciel. Enfin, le coup de sifflet retentit et ils s'élevèrent tous dans les airs. Dès le début, les Serpentard menaient largement la partie ; ils évitaient habilement tous les Cognards et marquaient beaucoup de points tandis que les Griffondor étaient complètement dépassés par les conditions climatiques. Harry, qui n'était plus gêné par la pluie depuis qu'il portait des lentilles pour ses matchs, était aux aguets du Vif d'Or. Il connaissait parfaitement le petit bruit qu'il produisait avec ses minuscules ailes. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape très vite sinon les Serpentard gagneraient. Draco, de son côté, observait Harry et se disait aussi que s'il attrapait le Vif d'Or ce serait une victoire totale pour son équipe. D'un seul coup, il vit Harry faire un geste brusque et s'élancer dans la tempête. Il se dépêcha de le rattraper mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry fit un violent demi-tour ; c'était une feinte pour l'attirer dans un piège. Le Vif était à l'opposé et s'il était resté là où il était, il l'aurait eu à coup sûr. Mais la partie n'était pas finie ; il rattrapa Harry très vite et le suivait de très près. Le Vif se dirigea tout en bas et frôlait le sol. Draco était à présent plus près qu'Harry ; il était à deux doigts de la victoire. Tout à coup, Harry le poussa violemment par derrière et ce fut si inattendu que Draco n'eut pas le temps de redresser son balai. Il s'enfonça dans le sol boueux pendant qu'Harry s'emparait du Vif. Toutes les tribunes des Griffondor se levèrent et applaudirent chaleureusement leur équipe. Le score fut annoncé : 140 à 120 pour les Griffondor. Alors que la victoire semblait acquise, l'arbitre prit le micro et annonça que la faute commise par Harry coûterait des points à son équipe. Le rang trembla ; mais fort heureusement, il n'écopa que de dix points. 130 à 140. Draco se relevait à peine, non blessé mais humilié comme jamais. Non seulement il venait de perdre contre les Griffondor mais en plus Harry Potter l'avait flanqué dans la boue. Il était furieux mais après tout, Potter n'avait que répété les agressions que lui- même effectuait les années auparavant. Il s'était enfin défendu. Mais ça ne faisait pas baisser sa colère. Il voulait lui lancer un sort mais savait que c'était du suicide. Il préféra se retirer.  
  
Hermione avait assisté au match et à la victoire de son équipe. Elle avait félicité Harry et Ron mais était curieusement un peu triste pour Draco. Il avait l'air tellement déçu, et elle n'avait pas trop aimé l'attaque d'Harry. Même si Draco n'aurait pas hésité à faire pareil, Harry n'aurait pas du se plier à ces bassesses. Elle retourna dans sa salle commune et s'installa auprès du feu pour se réchauffer. Avec ce temps, un peu de chaleur faisait un bien fou. Elle prit un livre et s'allongea confortablement sur le canapé. Draco n'était pas revenu ; il devait être en train de ruminer sa défaite se disait-elle. Nan ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il est sûrement en train de gueuler sur ses abrutis de coéquipiers. En fait elle n'était triste que pour Draco qui était le seul garçon intelligent de l'équipe mais elle ne plaignait pas du tout l'équipe dans son ensemble. Enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
Draco se tenait là, trempé, ses bottes boueuses, toujours en tenue de Quidditch. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient tous plats à cause de la pluie. Hermione le regarda et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus beau que jamais. Il avança de quelques pas vers elle et s'arrêta net. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait que la regarder. Hermione se leva et faisant comme si de rien n'était, dit ;  
  
« Tu es tout trempé, tu devrais te changer. Enlève ta veste et je t'apporte une serviette »  
  
Il ne répondit rien. Hermione avait décidé d'être gentille avec lui ; après tout, il venait de perdre un match important et ce n'était pas le moment de l'enfoncer.  
  
Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait l'air complètement paralysé. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur elle. Il avait aussi les mains gelées et c'était pour ça qu'il n'arriverait pas à se changer tout seul.  
  
« Tu as les mains blessées. .. je vais t'enlever ta veste » dit-elle doucement.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains juste en dessous du cou de Draco et commença à déboutonner sa veste. Elle le faisait très lentement et sentait le regard de Draco posé sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder pour faire croire que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était anodin et sans importance, mais en vérité, elle trouvait ce moment très sensuel. A chaque bouton le torse athlétique de Draco se dévoilait un peu plus. Quand elle déboutonna enfin (à regret) le dernier, elle avait une vue d'ensemble. Elle s'efforçait de paraître normal, comme si des corps comme ça, elle en avait vu des dizaines. C'était très dur pour elle d'éviter son regard ou même de l'admirer longuement. Enfin, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et retira la veste en se plaçant derrière lui et pouvait ainsi voir son dos si fort. Quand elle revint en face de lui, il lui prit délicatement sa main et la posa sur son torse. Elle sentait ainsi son c?ur battre très fort. Il retenait sa main et lui souriait. Et sans parler, elle comprenait tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle glissa ses doigts lentement le long de son corps, assez pour en apprécier les formes et les retira. Elle le regarda alors le plus simplement possible.  
  
« Je vais te chercher une serviette » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi à se montrer comme si rien ne venait de se passer et elle avait l'avantage. Elle avait même réussi à en profiter ! Mais quand elle arriva dans la salle de bains, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Continuer à jouer ? « Oulala qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud. » mais en fait, c'est elle qui avait chaud depuis qu'elle avait à moitié déshabillé Draco. Elle avait eu de la peine à la fin du match... Est-ce que finalement elle aurait des sentiments pour lui ? Elle avait beau se convaincre qu'elle avait l'avantage, mais sans une énorme résistance qu'elle s'imposait, elle aurait facilement succombé. Elle fit couler le robinet pour se rafraîchir et reprendre ses esprits afin de paraître normale quand elle retrouverait Draco quelques instants plus tard.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'essuyait le visage, elle sentit ses mains se glisser sur ses hanches et enfin ses bras lui entourer la taille. Elle ne voulait pas retirer sa serviette de son visage de peur de croiser son visage. Mais il était maintenant blotti derrière elle et elle sentait sa respiration chaude sur sa peau qui la faisait frémir. Elle voulait trouver la force de se libérer de son étreinte mais c'était trop dur. Sa température montait et elle retira enfin sa serviette pour voir son reflet dans le miroir, son reflet et celui de Draco derrière elle, qui avait placé sa tête dans son cou et commençait à l'embrasser doucement et furtivement. Il la serrait de plus en plus fort et elle se laissait faire complètement. Elle décida enfin de retirer son emprise mais quand elle posa ses mains sur les siennes afin de se libérer, elle ne put s'y résoudre et resta ainsi. Elle sentait le bas de son ventre se nouer et ferma les yeux. Non... je ne dois pas me laisser faire. Je peux me contrôler. Il ne cherche qu'un nom de plus à mettre sur son tableau, et je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Elle trouvait déjà tout ça moins drôle depuis qu'elle se sentait faible face à lui. Il se montrait si tendre et attentionné...  
  
Ca faisait à peine quelques secondes qu'ils se tenaient ainsi tous les deux et ça semblait faire des heures pour Hermione. Il était encore de temps de faire marche arrière se disait-elle. Elle parvint enfin à se libérer à contrec?ur de son étreinte et se retourna pour se retourner face à face avec son regard pénétrant. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Il était toujours torse nu et Hermione se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille très vite sinon elle ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps.  
  
« Ecoute Draco.. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines des choses à mon sujet ; je ne te déteste pas même si j'aurais des raisons de te détester. Je veux juste qu'on s'entende le mieux possible. » Elle avait essayé d'employer tout son sérieux possible en prononçant ces quelques mots.  
  
« Bonne nuit, Draco » dit-elle sans même le regarder et se pressa de retourner dans sa chambre. Il lui avait paru bien mystérieux ce soir. Draco, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, aurait du se réjouir d'avoir finalement fait craquer Hermione mais pas du tout ; il venait de passer un moment intime avec elle et ça lui avait complètement fait oublier sa défaite. Celle-ci était bien loin maintenant. Il avait perdu un match mais venait de gagner quelque chose de bien plus précieux. Il alla aussi se coucher mais tout comme Hermione, ne pouvait s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et moins il s'expliquait son geste. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait vraiment été dans un état second. Cependant, il mourrait d'envie de se lever et aller dans la chambre d'Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-bas ? Elle était sûrement en train de dormir après tout. Alors qu'il avait enfin décidé de se lever pour aller la voir, sa porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Hermione avait eu le temps de réfléchir et s'était dit que Draco avait juste besoin de réconfort et elle s'aventura dans sa chambre sans but précis. En la voyant, Draco ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son visage et lui caressa la joue. Finalement, Draco prit sa main et la tira pour lui faire signe de venir. Elle s'installa alors à ses côtés sur son lit et il se blottit contre elle comme quelques instants auparavant. Et enfin ils s'endormirent.  
  
Oui oui je sais on a l'impression que ce n'est pas allé très loin entre eux dans ce chapitre mais en réalité si et je garde des choses pour plus tard ! Bon je pars en vacances donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant au moins une bonne semaine ! Ca vous laisse largement le temps de reviewer..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	7. Imposture

Salut ! Je suis revenue de vacances et je m'atèle à la suite ! Mille pardons pour le retard !! Les voyages et tout. Mais g une bonne excuse : j'ai été invitée à passer quelques jours chez un copain qui est un super bogosse... Oui c'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était mignon mais pas seulement non ? Qui n'aurait pas voulu que ça lui arrive mm ??  
  
Lullule : et oui cétipabo ? Allez avoue, tu es jalouse.  
  
Drusilla02 : Ouah ta review était vraiment cool ça m'a bien fait plaisir ! Oui désolée c plus d'une semaine.. Mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras en lisant celui-ci !  
  
Frite12 : Merci g passé de bonnes vacances je repars mais j'aurais internet cette fois donc je pourrais écrire ! Continue ta fic et bonnes vacances à toi aussi !  
  
Maryange : Merci nouvelle revieweuse j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite  
  
Lady Malfoy : merci de ta part c vraiment très sympa ! G pas encore reviewé tes nouveaux chapitres mais ça va pas tarder !  
  
Pounkska : merci c trop gentil de m'écrire ça continue !! Je sais ça n'arrive pas d'un coup je préfère durer le plaisir et que la tension monte...  
  
Mimi : merci beaucoup, et n'oublie pas de faire ta propre fic un jour !  
  
Alfa : Et oui trèès mignons merci pour ta review !  
  
Jade : Merci, ce que tu m'as décrit est exactement l'effet recherché, ça veut dire que g réussi !  
  
Fumseck : Merci ! Je me suis bien amusée effectivement mais maintenant, au boulot ! Non je m'amuse aussi en écrivant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le reste.  
  
Sabrina : Oui merci effectivement le suspense mais c'était pas intentionnel ct pas prévu que je mette aussi longtemps avant de l'écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère que tu aimeras !!  
  
Chapitre 7 : Imposture  
  
Hermione fut réveillée par le jour qui pénétrait à travers la fenêtre. Sa première réaction était qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Ensuite, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés ; c'était Draco. D'abord choquée, puis étonnée, elle se souvint peu à peu de sa dernière soirée. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller le voir comme ça mais d'un autre côté, elle avait tellement bien dormi près de lui... Il dormait à poings fermés ; elle le regardait respirer lentement et profondément dans son sommeil et ne pouvait détacher son regard. Enfin, elle décida de quitter sa chambre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Quand Draco se réveilla, il était seul dans sa chambre. Il avait rêvé d'Hermione, qu'elle venait dormir avec lui... Mais ça paraissait si réel... Enfin le parfum qui flottait le rassura ; ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était bien là, avec moi. Où va-t-on à présent ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée : comment allait-il agir avec elle à partir de maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dira quand il la reverra ? Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Il était tout retourné du nouveau sentiment qu'il avait découvert ; l'affection.  
  
Au petit-déjeuner, Hermione semblait rêveuse. Ginny la regardait mais n'osait pas rien lui demander, elle espérait juste qu'Hermione lui raconterait d'elle-même.  
  
En revenant plus tard dans ses appartements, Draco entendit de l'agitation qui provenait de la chambre d'Hermione. Il décida d'entrer et découvrit une bonne partie de la famille Weasley qui venait rendre visite ; Fred et George qui visiblement montraient leurs nouvelles farces débiles, pensait Draco.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas » dit sèchement Draco à leur attention. « Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde Malefoy. Et puis pour ta gouverne, on a l'autorisation de McGonagall. » Hermione qui était présente avait l'air gêné par l'intervention de Draco et celui-ci fit alors demi-tour en demandant, excédé, un peu de calme.  
  
« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter celui-là, toujours aussi chiant » dit Georges à Hermione. « Oh tu sais on s'y fait il sait se taire de temps en temps.. » répondit Hermione. « Et ben vu comment il t'a toujours traitée, tu es plutôt clémente » dit Fred. Hermione choisit de ne pas répondre pour ne pas s'enliser dans des explications inutiles. Alors Fred et Georges s'employèrent à montrer leurs nouveaux gadgets sortis de leur boutique qu'ils avaient ouvert l'année dernière au Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait notamment des améliorations dans leurs articles phare comme des Bombabouses explosives avec un plus grand rayon de portée et des fausses baguettes magiques qui produisent l'effet opposé lorsque l'on jette un sort.  
  
En allant dans sa chambre, Draco entendait toujours des rires et des petites explosions. Il était en train de grogner quand il aperçut quelque chose qui traînait par terre. C'était une paire de gants. Il la ramassa. Elle était douce et semblait banale. Par curiosité, il l'enfila ; ça lui allait très bien. D'un seul coup, il se sentait très bizarre et commençait à voir floue. Comme après un énorme coup de vent, ses cheveux tombaient sur son front et semblaient plus épais. C'est quoi encore cette chose dit tout haut Draco en regardant les gants qu'il portait toujours. Il débarqua dans la chambre d'Hermione pour faire éclater sa colère. Quand il ouvrit violemment la porte, il s'arrêta net devant les visages ravis des jumeaux qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.  
  
« Ah enfin tu es là ! Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend ! » s'exclamèrent- ils. « Ne reste pas planté là, Harry, installe-toi ! On était justement en train de faire une petite exhibition ».  
  
« Heuu attendez moi une minute je reviens... J'ai oublié de faire un truc » dit Draco en repartant aussitôt en arrière. Il alla dans la salle de bains et se regarda dans le miroir et était dégoûté de voir son image, enfin, celle de son ennemi. La cicatrice, les cheveux noirs. et surtout, il voyait très mal. Ces gants devaient être très puissants pensait-il. Mais à quoi peuvent-ils bien servir à part se transformer ? Draco n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Le vrai Harry allait bientôt débarquer et il fallait qu'il prenne une décision au plus vite. Ou se cacher et oublier vite cette histoire en espérant que l'effet s'estompe rapidement, ou bien... non il ne pourrait tout de même pas oser... prendre sa place quelques temps ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien. Tout d'abord, il lança un sort d'invisibilité sur ses gants pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et partit à la poursuite de Harry. Il le trouva dans sa route pour la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, et l'assomma par derrière par un Stupéfix et réussit à l'endormir grâce à la surprise. Il le cacha dans un endroit où personne n'irait le chercher, en prenant soin de s'emparer de ses lunettes. Enfin, il retourna serein dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
« Alors tu es prêt on peut partir ? » demanda Fred à Draco. « Oui oui » répondit-il en s'efforçant de prendre le plus possible l'attitude de Harry. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda Hermione concernée. « Si si pas de problèmes » dit Draco en souriant. « Au fait, vous nous emmenez où ? » demanda Ginny à ses frères. « Ahah, c'est une surprise » s'exprimèrent les jumeaux ravis.  
  
Draco avait décidé d'éviter de parler le plus possible avant de ne pas se trahir. Evidemment, Ron était aussi de la partie, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il commençait déjà à entrevoir les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes dans la peau de Harry Potter, ami respecté d'Hermione Granger.  
  
Ils s'envolèrent alors par la fenêtre sur leurs balais ; Ginny était avec Ron, et Hermione partageait l'Eclair de Feu avec la personne qu'elle croyait être Harry. Rien qu'à sentir les bras d'Hermione lui entourer la taille pour ne pas tomber, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son imposture. Ils étaient en train de survoler une ville moldue et s'approchaient dangereusement de Londres. Hermione avait peur qu'on les remarque mais Fred la rassura en lui disant qu'un voile les protégeait de tout regard. Pied à terre, George lança un sort sur ses amis et leurs vêtements changèrent subitement ; leurs robes de sorciers se métamorphosèrent en habits moldus. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et furent surpris par leurs observations : ils se trouvèrent devant un magasin nommé « Weasleys Farces et Attrapes comme vous n'en avez jamais vu ». Ils étaient abasourdis ; comment était-ce possible, un magasin de sorciers en pleine ville moldue ?? Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les jumeaux, face à leur expression, les invita à l'intérieur et leur expliqua que toutes les mesures de précaution étaient prises. Ils avaient même adapté leurs plus grandes inventions comme la fausse baguette qui était devenue de faux cahiers qui effacent toutes les notes où même les fameux stylos qui éclatent et répandent leur encre à 5 mètres à la ronde. Ils visitèrent, émerveillés ; ils employaient même des moldus pour la vente. Le magasin renfermait pas mal de monde.  
  
« Alors, étonnés hein ?? » dit George « Pas qu'un peu... Et le Ministère de la Magie n'est pas intervenu ?? » demanda Hermione très concernée et toujours la tête sur les épaules. « Mmm... On s'est arrangés... Le Ministère a quelques secrets qu'il a préféré ne pas être dévoilés on va dire... » « D'accord, tous les moyens sont bons à ce que je vois » dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
Draco ne disait toujours rien et se contentait d'observer les étalages. Il s'avouait que c'était du beau travail. Enfin, puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous dans une grande ville moldue, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un café sur une terrasse. L'air était doux et agréable et ils commencèrent à bavarder. Le sujet principal étant le magasin des jumeaux, Draco écoutait sans rien dire et s'amusait à regarder Hermione engagée dans ses discussions sur les sécurité des moldus achetant les farces. Fred sortit alors une paire de gants semblable à celle que Draco portait en ce moment même.  
  
« Et voici notre toute dernière invention dont nous sommes très fiers ! Ce sont des gants spéciaux : la personne qui les enfile devient instantanément et sans douleur la personne qu'elle envie le plus ! Pratique pour prendre sa place... C'est un concentré de Polynectar et d'autres produits. »  
  
Hermione, tout à fait étonnée, demanda combien de temps l'effet durait. Elle fut rassurée, ainsi que Draco qui savait enfin à quoi s'en tenir, d'entendre que ça ne durait qu'une journée. La personne qu'on enviait le plus ?? Draco était dégoûté. Après tout, il ne pouvait quand même pas faire confiance à ce genre de farces. Ils s'étaient obligatoirement trompés.  
  
Soudain, ils virent un homme se précipiter sur eux ; c'était un employé. Ils se plaignait des stylos qui avaient tous explosé et la pagaille dans le magasin. Les membres de la famille Weasley se levèrent tous pour régler ce problème ; Hermione se leva aussi mais Fred lui assura qu'ils seraient de retour bientôt et qu'elle n'avait qu'à rester avec Harry en attendant. Rien n'aurait pu plus réjouir Draco. Quelques instants seul avec Hermione dans la peau de son meilleur ami, c'était le moment propice.  
  
« Alors... Tu parles pas beaucoup Harry... Comment tu trouves cette idée de magasin magique dans un environnement moldu ? » demanda Hermione. Draco réfléchit avant de parler ; il devait s'imaginer ce que répondrait Harry. Après tout, Harry leur avait bien donné l'argent qu'il avait reçu à l'issue du tournoi en quatrième année donc il ne pouvait pas être contre.  
  
« Oui je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Pourquoi les enfants moldus n'auraient pas la chance de profiter du génie créatif des Weasel... heum Weasleys ? » répondit Draco gêné par la fin de sa phrase. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai, tant qu'il n'y a pas de dérapages »  
  
« Alors dis moi ; il t'emmerde pas trop Malefoy ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter » demanda Draco en s'efforçant d'adopter la bonne attitude.  
  
« Bah au début oui un peu mais tu sais on se croise pas souvent et il est pas aussi chiant que ça. Ca pourrait être pire. »  
  
Mais avant même qu'il pu rétorquer, elle continua ;  
  
« Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Je sais que ça ne te fera pas plaisir mais je dois te le dire. »  
  
« Oui bien sûr je suis ton ami... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Draco, de plus en plus intéressé.  
  
« En fait, il n'est pas méchant, et je crois qu'on s'entend plutôt pas mal. Il est même... attentionné. Je te dirais pas qu'on est amis mais... en y réfléchissant, il est sympa. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Et ben, je ne m'y attendais pas ! »  
  
« Je suis contente que tu ne te mettes pas en colère, c'est quand même le garçon que tu détestes le plus dans toute l'école et c'est un peu comme si je pactisais avec le diable... »  
  
« Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Je suis très heureuse pour toi, il vaut mieux que tu t'entendes bien avec lui pour faciliter la tâche, et puis tant que je dois pas le voir et tant que tu ne sors pas avec lui ni que t'as de quelconques sentiments à son égard... »  
  
A la fin de sa phrase, il vit Hermione baisser les yeux. Tout ceci était bien évidemment intentionnel et il espérait qu'elle réagirait.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que.. tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?? » dit Draco. C'était très dur de maintenir un air subjugué alors que véritablement il était ravi.  
  
« Non... enfin je crois. Oh Harry tu sais, ce serait tellement compliqué, j'espère que je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Je n'ai pas envie d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui mais je sais pas... peut-être mais tu sais c'est trois fois rien, tu sais bien que je ne suis vraiment du genre c?ur d'artichaut alors je crois qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. »  
  
Draco était intrigué par ce que venait de dire Hermione mais il sentait bien qu'elle avait envie de dire plus. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux une seule seconde, sûrement car ces confidences étaient difficiles à exprimer.  
  
« Tu sais, tu ne dois pas avoir honte.. tu peux tout me dire... Et lui, tu crois qu'il t'aime bien ? »  
  
« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il est assez... lunatique. On a du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais si je peux te rassurer, je ne risque pas de tomber dans son jeu, ça c'est clair. »  
  
Draco avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Ca commençait vraiment à le tenter de relever le défi. Il s'en réjouissait à l'avance.  
  
« Mais il n'y a aucun risque puisque tu viens de me dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous » continua Draco pour pousser Hermione dans ses derniers retranchements.  
  
« Oui enfin je... » mais avant qu'elle poursuive les Weasleys étaient revenus. Ils reprirent alors leur conversation sur les jouets. Draco était très énervé mais il devait rester calme. Satanés Weasleys. Mais la colère s'estompa très vite. Il allait bientôt profiter de ces quelques instants qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Hermione, et le plus vite possible. 


	8. le corps etou l'esprit?

Salut tout le monde !! Bon là on peut même plus parler de retard mais je connais pas de mot qui voudrait dire non-mais-ça-va-pas-t-as-vu-le-temps- que-t-a-mis-a-écrire-ce-chapitre ! Bon c pas une vraie excuse mais elle compte pas mal, je suis entrée en classe prépa cette année et ce qu'on dit sur les prépas est vrai, on fait que bosser ! En plus je suis pensionnaire alors je v en moyenne 15 minutes par semaine sur Internet donc j'ai un peu de mal à écrire. Au point que jme suis dit que j'allais abandonner cette fic. Mais en attendant, les vacances sont là et je v qd même continuer, du moins sur ce chapitre ! C'est pourquoi je vous demande à vous lecteurs si vous seriez prêt à reprendre cette fic. Vous avez des idées pour la suite, du temps, contactez-moi : indiquez moi dans une review si vous êtes partant et je vous réponds.  
  
Place au nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant, les habituels remerciements :  
  
Dreamy Luna : merci j'espère que t'auras pas trop attendu. J'ai vu que t'avais écrit une fic sur Sakura. J'irais la lire un de ces 4  
  
draco_tu_es_à_moi!!!: merci pour ta review très encourageante !! j'essaie de rester exigeante moi aussi sur cette relation mais ce qui doit arriver arrive.  
  
Hermione Malefoy : salut nouvelle revieweuse ! alors ton commentaire est envoyé directement dans ma boîte et merci de m'avoir choisi pour ta première review ! Que ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer..  
  
Sherry : merci et la suite est là j'espère que tu l'aimeras !  
  
Orlina : merci et si tu veux je réécris la fic avec ton nom et je te l'envoie ! Entre nous, je mettrais bien aussi mon nom (malheureusement JK Rowling n'a pas pensé à moi.)  
  
LeslieGlady : hehe moi aussi c mon couple préféré ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Florelia : merci !! et oui s'il n'y avait pas couple impossible, ce serait pas drôle ! Mais qui a dit impossible ? C'est impossible de dire impossible !  
  
Whippet : la suite la suite ! Elle est ici ! merci !  
  
Gaelle : merci et j'espère que tu tomberais pas par hasard sur ce nouveau chapitre !  
  
Némésie : merci et je pense que t'as eu assez de suspence comme ça. Voici la suite !  
  
Sungirl1 : le 8ème chapitre est ici, merci pour ta review !  
  
Flo007 : merci ça me touche bcp que tu aimes ma fic.  
  
DW : Merci ! j'adore être sadique.  
  
Fumseck : merci fidèle revieweuse ! pour les gants ? Ecoute tu connais Fred et George, il foutent le bordel partout.  
  
Frite12 : merci pour ta review ! Ce que le dernier chapitre avait à voir avec les précédents ? Pas grand-chose. C'est plutôt des événements que je décris. Carowatson : merci pour ta review pleine d'encouragements ! malheureusement je ne sais pas si je vais continuer longtemps cette fic je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une littéraire ! Mais en attendant voici le nouveau chapitre !  
  
Heaven2 : contente de savoir que tu trouves ma fic géniale ! merci !  
  
Dready : merci ! Oui on pourrait penser que Draco est un peu chien mais t'inquiète pas il est aussi très maladroit ! Hermione va vite reprendre le dessus !  
  
Granger : j'aime bcp que tu penses que ma fic est cool ! merci  
  
Drusilla02 : T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un simple détail que tu as souligné ! Mais j'y ai quand même pensé. Même si la résolution de ce problème semble simple dans ce chapitre, cela refera surface, crois-moi.  
  
Clem et Harriette Potter : merci ! je sais pas si j'ai bcp d'imagination mais merci de le penser ! Au bal ? J'ai pas vraiment pas précisé. La fic est surtout sur Hermione. J'ai précisé pour Ron pour bien montrer qu'il était pas sur Hermione. Sinon, est-ce que ça va devenir cho ? Je ne sais pas encore. Ca dépendra de la tournure des événements.  
  
Amy Mizu-Chan : merci ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai du en faire, mais je suis très pointilleuse là-dessus ! En lisant ton profil j'ai cru reconnaître ma s?ur ! (sauf qu'elle lit pas harry potter mais elle est complètement folle de manga). Les mangas, j'aime ça aussi, fodra que j'aille lire tes fics. On refera jamais un manga aussi bon que Sakura !  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le corps et/ou l'esprit ?  
  
Il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard ; après tout Hermione avait comme d'habitude une tonne de travail à faire et c'est pourquoi elle pressa les jumeaux pour regagner l'école le plus vite possible. Lors du vol Draco toujours sur le balai d'Harry accompagné d'Hermione était en train d'élaborer son plan après ces quelques révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'un plan après tout ? N'avait-il pas l'avantage indéniable à ce moment là du jeu ? Il tenait les rênes. Elle ne pouvait plus rien contester. Elle s'était trahie. Elle était à lui.  
  
C'était plutôt un plan concernant Harry qui lui fallait. Bien sûr, il connaissait des moyens de le faire taire sur cette histoire, mais bien qu'étant en 7ème année, son niveau de magie ne lui procurait pas une capacité à jeter des sorts infaillibles. Il devrait improviser, et vite. Sinon, Hermione se poserait des questions sur sa propre absence en tant que Draco.  
  
Dès le pied posé sur la pelouse de l'école, Hermione remercia les jumeaux et se hâta vers sa salle commune. Elle remarqua que Draco n'était pas là mais ça ne l'inquiéta pas vraiment. « Sûrement en train de s'affairer avec une Serpentard. » pensa-t-elle, en espérant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait tort. Draco, de son côté retourna à l'endroit où il avait soigneusement caché Harry et heureusement car il commençait à reprendre son apparence. A cet instant, il ressemblait à un Harry blond platine aux yeux argent ! Il le retrouva, toujours assoupi par son sort. Il lui rendit ses lunettes et le réveilla doucement, tout en lui lançant un sortilège d'hypnose. Harry ouvrit les yeux à moitié « Ecoute moi bien : tu as passé la journée avec Hermione et les frères Weasley. Tu as visité leur nouvelle boutique de farces, dans une ville moldue. Tu t'es beaucoup amusé. » « beaucoup amusé. » répéta Harry dans son état de semi inconscience. « Quand je claquerais des doigts, tu te réveilleras, en n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant ta sortie. Tu te dirigeais vers la salle des Préfets et tu n'as pas vu Draco Malefoy de la journée » dit Draco qui était à présent redevenu lui-même. Il souleva Harry et l'emmena dans le couloir désert. Il claqua des doigts. Harry, à terre, se leva brusquement. « Fais gaffe où tu marches Potter. Tu rêves ou quoi ?? » dit Draco de son air arrogant. « Je. » Harry regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ici. « Je viens de rentrer du magasin, je suis fatigué » pensa-il. « Dégage Malefoy » dit-il en partant. Draco était assez fier de lui. Bon, évidemment, il ne faudrait pas que lui et ses amis reparlent trop souvent de cette journée mais pour l'instant il était assez tranquille. Allons voir la petite Hermione..  
  
Arrivé dans ses appartements, il vit tout de suite Hermione plongé dans ses livres. Il contempla son visage concentré, ses mains sur le papier.. Allez Draco fais ce que tu as à faire. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une manière assez bruyante pour se faire remarquer.  
  
« Alors tu m'ignores ? » murmura-t-il à Hermione, penché sur elle et ses bouquins. « Non mais je travaille là. » répondit-elle froidement. Elle ne voulait pas faire de remarques désagréables mais bon, elle avait pas que ça à faire ! Bien décidé à la faire réagir, Draco continua à la taquiner. « Allez arrête de faire semblant. Tu es folle de moi, je le sais. Quelle fille ne le serait pas ? » Hermione trouvait l'attitude de Draco très bizarre. Enfin, non, elle retrouvait là le Draco telle qu'elle l'avait vu pendant 6 ans, mais rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras la nuit dernière. Mais après tout, elle commençait à savoir qu'il était un peu bizarre dans son comportement. Toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à ses sauts d'humeur.  
  
« Dans tes rêves. Bon maintenant, tu me laisses travailler ? On parle plus tard ok ? » Elle s'efforçait de rester gentille. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il continuait à se rapprocher d'elle. Alors elle se leva et décida d'aller travailler dans sa chambre. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, Draco la plaqua contre le mur et commença à essayer de l'embrasser. Avant qu'il n'y parvienne, Hermione le rejeta violemment. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?? T'es fou ou quoi ? Le seul sentiment que je peux avoir envers toi, c'est de la pitié mon pauvre Draco !! Regarde toi : tout juste bon à voler sur un balai et te taper toutes les filles de l'école ! Laisse moi tranquille maintenant ! » lança-t-elle à Draco. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer ! Elle s'allongea sur son lit. En repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle se sentait coupable. Elle y était peut-être allée fort. Ce garçon a des problèmes. Après tout, il y était allé fort lui aussi. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Et pourtant, l'embrasser ne l'aurait pas répugné, au contraire, mais pas dans ces conditions ! Fallait- il retourner lui parler ? Non. il doit être furieux. Son premier échec. Elle n'en était pourtant pas si fière. Elle avait rejeté le dom juan de Poudlard, mais elle n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.  
  
De son côté, Draco était abasourdi. C'était quoi ça ? il se tapa la tête contre le mur. Il avait abusé de sa vieille habitude de macho arrogant envers les filles. Il était tellement sûr de lui sur ce coup, mais il avait été si rustre. Il commençait à penser que peut-être il s'était fait des idées sur ses sentiments. Peut-être avait-il idéalisé les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées à son sujet. Il s'y était si mal pris. Maintenant, elle ne lui parlerait plus. Il avait perdu la partie.  
  
Le lendemain, Draco n'osait pas se lever, de peur de la voir. Mais elle était déjà partie. De son côté, elle ne voulait pas non plus le voir. La situation était trop tendue. En y repensant, il avait peut-être été simplement maladroit. Au petit-déjeuner, Harry racontait un de ses rêves. Une histoire comme quoi quelqu'un avait pris son apparence avant de l'assommer. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry faisait ce genre de rêve. Après tous les événements qu'il a connu et contre lesquels il a du se battre, ça paraissait assez anodin. Elle vit Draco descendre et se rendre à sa table. Il avait l'air perdu, désorienté. Il regardait le sol, tenait un profil bas. Il cherchait avant tout à ne pas croiser son regard.  
  
Ce fut ainsi pendant quelques jours. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Quelquefois, l'un des deux ouvrait la bouche et la refermait avant d'avoir pu y laisser s'échapper le moindre son. Bien sûr, Draco regrettait, mais il était bien trop fier pour s'excuser. Hermione savait qu'il regrettait, mais elle estimait que ce n'était pas son rôle de faire le premier pas. Mais ce soir- là, il décida d'agir. Il écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin et le déposa devant elle. Etonnée, elle lit « Désolé pour l'autre soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Draco ». Elle était soulagée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Draco qui était retourné dans ses livres, faisant semblant de rien. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille un « c'est oublié » et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était tellement contente que cette histoire soit terminée. Et cette façon de s'excuser. Ca montrait qu'il était assez timide, et surtout qu'il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle le sentait si fragile en ce moment présent. Sentir sa joue si douce sur ses lèvres ; ses yeux argent dans la pénombre ; un regard qu'elle n'avait pas croisé depuis un moment. Le visage de Draco toujours de profil, Hermione continua à embrasser doucement sa joue. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de ses lèvres. Mais arrivé là, elle s'arrêta. Elle pensait qu'elle était déjà allé trop loin. Elle commençait à reculer quand Draco se leva et la retint en lui prenant les mains. Au fond, c'était ce qu'attendait Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres, afin se s'assurer de sa réaction. Elle en voulait plus ; elle enchaîna sur un baiser plus profond. Elle ne pensait plus à rien ; elle ressentait enfin cette sensation qu'elle s'était imaginée, mais de façon incomparable. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus profondément, elle sentait son c?ur l'emporter, ainsi que toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle était incapable de quoi que ce soit. Elle passait son bras sous sa chemise pour mieux sentir sa présence. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle ; ils étaient complètement hors d'haleine. Mais Hermione en voulait plus, toujours plus ; le contact avec la langue de Draco, son corps brûlant, ses mains sur ses hanches. C'est alors qu'on entendit un vacarme épouvantable ; ils étaient trop absorbés pour y prêter attention. Mais quand Hermione entendit Harry crier dans le couloir pour l'appeler, elle s'arrêta. « Non. n'y vas pas » lui dit doucement Draco alors qu'elle commençait à partir. « Je dois, c'est Harry.. » et elle ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami. Il débarqua en trombe, la baguette pointée sur Draco. On pouvait lire sur son visage une colère inouïe, au point de faire peur à Hermione  
  
« Que. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Malefoy ?!! Je.. je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je sais que c'est de ta faute !! Tu vas payer !! »  
  
Bon alors pas trop de suspense j'espère ! Pensez à ce que j'ai écrit et si vous avez des idées reviewez !! 


End file.
